the cute age of three
by hermione'sKat
Summary: a funny story of harry at the age of three going to kindergarten. chapters short. will be up date at least ever three days.
1. Chapter 1

**The cute age of 3**

It was one of the happiest days of Harry's short 3 year old life. He woke up on a sunny Monday morning of a nice dream of blue trees and pinks ducks to find a large basket of laundry in front of his door. Thought only three Harry could do the laundry (couldn't hang them of course), make toast, sweep the floor, clean the bath tub and his most hateful job, clean the toilet. So as Harry went to put the laundry in the washing machine he had an odd feeling that something was going to happen to day, which was not that strange as a three year old had lot of odd feels. After the washing was in Harry had all really forgotten that feeling until he went to make the toast for breakfast. Dudley had just run into the kitchen yelling something, Harry didn't listen because Dudley was yelled so much that he just had learnt to block out any thing he said which was usually some thing like he dad just ripped off his teddy's head. Aunt Petunia came in soon after holding two back packs one a nice new bag with little teddies on it and the other a dirty brown one with rude words all over it, as she comes in Uncle Vernon head turn.

"what's that for?" he said.

"what? These there for Duddy and ….him, for kindergarten." replied Aunt Petunia, as she nods to Harry.

"why does the boy have to go?" Uncle Vernon said, looking rather grumpy.

"ha, do you think I wont him to be with me all day more than I have too?" laughed Petunia.

"well, no. So which ones Dudley's bag?" said Uncle Vernon, trying to change the subject before he got laughed at again.

"the teddy one is Dudley's."

Turning to Harry Aunt Petunia says, "I have got you a bag to, I am sorry but I couldn't get you a new one."

"Yes, that is right. I think your lie Aunty Petunia.," thought Harry who had all ready learnt sarcasm.

Scene break

Harry was standing alone out of the front a kindergarten. Aunt Petunia was struggling to get Dudley out of the car.

The kindergarten was huge to Harry. There was children every where. Harry who had to live with Dudley for two year and the next eight year was a afraid of other children. Harry ran to the car and hoped back in to his car seat.

"what are you doing there?" said Petunia, with her hand on her hips. (Dudley had run in side the kindergarten to get a toy train another boy had)

"sitting," said Harry.

" Well get out you are going in there if you like it or not," said Petunia as she pick Harry up and takes him in.

Harry looked around it looked lots of fun there was teddies, books, dress ups, trains. It was like heaven to Harry, he had never played with any toys because he was never given any and Dudley wouldn't let Harry play with his.

"And who is this cute little boy!" said a young looking women.

"This is Harry, he is my next door neighbors son," said Petunia.

"Well welcome Harry you go over there and play with some of the children," said the women.

Harry ran over too the dress up, there he found a black dressing robe and a piece of paper that had been rolled into the shape of a cone and had a piece of sticky tape to hold it together. So he put of the dressing robe and put the cone on his head. Well you should of seen the face made by Petunia for the second it was the most scared face you had ever seen. But she quickly hid it and said nothing.

Once Petunia left, (not after she had given Dudley a huge and a million kisses) Harry had heaps of fun he went on the swings, played tiggy and played with a girl who had a sick dolly. After that it was story time.

hi next chapter soon get really funny at story time.

reviews please


	2. Chapter 2

The cute age of three

"story time!" said a young women who worked at the kindergarten which Harry had found out was called Kat.

So Harry followed the other children to the middle of the floor to listen to the story. Harry was **SO** excited because he had never heard at story before. As Harry sat to the opposite corner to Dudley Kat start to begin.

"Now I have a new story for you it is called a Witchy Night," said Kat, "now can everyone help me when we come to the SPELLS!"

Everyone nodded.

"cool, Now it was a cold night……." Kat started.

So everyone listened to the story excepted Dudley and a boy which Dudley was trying to steal his toy motorbike.

"The witch was so angry that went into the naughty boy and made him burp star out of his mouth for saying those things by saying twinklemouthystars now say with me twinklemouthystars," said Kat.

So everyone said twinklemouthystars. Harry who was having great emotions off the day(it is powerful emotions that set a young wizards magic off) and was thinking on needing to go and twinkle. Made up a spell on Dudley so suddenly Dudley ran to the toilet. The spell Harry had done was that the person it was put on would have stars come out of him/her but not out of the mouth but it came out of the other end.

"Dudley what is wrong, are you ok? are you sick?" asked Kat who had run to the toilet to see if Dudley was ok.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes I-I-I'm O-O-Ok, just had to really go that all," said Dudley

sorry but won't have an up date until Tuesday because hanging with friend and have lots of school work

but still would like reviews please!


End file.
